


Restless

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a restless sleeper, Michael is just restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

There was nothing quite as comforting as going to sleep next to the person you love. At least for Gavin, snuggling up close to Michael was the best way to end his night. The ginger could say otherwise. It wasn't that Michael disliked Gavin, hell, he loved the stupid twit. But sharing a bed with him was easier said than done. 

The beginning was always nice, some cuddling and spooning, maybe a few position switches until they found the one they both decided was comfy. Michael always had difficulty sleeping, it could take him over an hour to really pass out if his mind was still racing. Gavin would pass out in under 10 minutes, leaving the other man to conquer sleep alone.

It wouldn't be much of a hassle, if Gavin didn't add on to the task by being a restless sleeper. No matter how comfy the cuddle position they found, once asleep, the younger man would untangle himself from in it a matter of minutes, tossing and turning and somehow staying deeply asleep all the while. The sheets would become a mass of twisted fabric, enveloping Michael's lower half as Gavin pushed and kicked his legs from under it, his body unconsciously deciding it was too warm for them. With the amount that the Brit moved, Michael had trouble believing he wasn't actually awake sometimes, just taking his trolling another step further secretly or something.

It'd been about twenty minutes of Michael laying there as his lover tossed and turned, the ginger not even close to sleepy now as he stared at the back of Gavin, wondering how long he had until the man moved once more. Only a matter of seconds, apparently, as Gavin flipped, cuddling a pillow and laying on his opposite side, facing Michael now. "Gav." Michael whispered harshly, eyes red and strained, as he watched for any signs of movement on the other's face. "Gav stop fucking moving, 'snot funny." he grumbled, shaking Gavin when he got no response from the nudge.

Another shake was all that was needed, the English man blinking his bleary eyes at his boyfriend. Gavin's hair was messier than usual from all of his fussing, bits and bobs poking up here and there, flatted oddly on some places. His face was scrunched up into that tired pout he often got when he was up too long, blinking constantly as he looked at Michael. "Whass wrong Michael?" he asked quietly, his voice throaty and gruff. Michael tensed up, looking at the sleepy mess that was his lover. "...Nothing Gav, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

The Brit grunted a response before cuddling up to Michael like he had in the beginning, head nuzzled in the crook of the curly-haired man's neck. Michael sighed, there was no way he could yell at Gavin to stop moving when he looked like that. He settled in, giving up and doing his best to fall asleep as his lover tossed and turned once more.


End file.
